


Heroic / Cowardly

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Usopp Week, 2016 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I decided 'why not post them and compare them to next year's?', Please enjoy!, These were done a while ago, so that's what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: After breakfast and chores were done and over with, Usopp gathered the crew to tell a tale of the brave Captain Usopp's grand dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I wrote this for Usopp Week (back when I didn't have an AO3 account) and figured I might as well post it for everyone to read, even if it's not my best work.**

How did the marines find us so quickly? _Usopp had to wonder as the monster trio struggled to combat the large swarm of soldiers and Pacifistas._

_They were so close to Raftel, to the possible location of the One Piece, and they'd recently escaped another Navy group with a Coup de Burst. Was it possible that Navy HQ had sent groups to lay in wait for them? Yes, it definitely was possible and most likely exactly what was going on._

_“Guys, run!” Sanji shouted._

_He and Zoro, who had Luffy slung over his shoulder, were sprinting back towards them. Franky lifted Robin, who had an injured leg, and took the lead in the retreat, Brook, Nami, and Chopper following closely behind. Usopp didn't move, noticing the blood oozing out of a deep cut in Sanji's hand, the substance leaking out of Zoro's demonic eye where the scar had torn when he opened it as well._

_As they passed him, the first mate eloquently ordering him to 'move his ass,' he turned his head to them in time to see a bullet hole in Luffy's bare shoulder – obviously seastone. While they had taken out a fair number of Navy soldiers and Pacifistas, there was still one Pacifista left, which looked larger than the others, that all the remaining marines had fallen back to cheer on. Usopp had a bad feeling about it, one that told him that he and his nakama wouldn't make it to the Thousand Sunny. Not without intervention. So he swallowed his fear and stepped forward to meet his foe, ignoring Chopper and Luffy's cries for him, followed soon by similar calls by the rest of the crew._

_“Just go!” he shouted without looking back (because he knew that if he looked back, he'd break). He added in a whisper as their voices got farther away, “Sogeking's got this.”_

_He planted his feet as the Pacifista approached, knees trembling even as he raised his Kabuto with steady hands. The Pacifista's mouth and palms began to glow as Usopp fired off shots to any possible weak points._

_“USOPP!!” he heard the echo of his crewmates' screams as the beams erupted from the Pacifista--_

  


Usopp woke with a strangled gasp, bathed in sweat despite the lack of intense heat in the boy's room. When he realized that he was indeed still alive, he let out a breathless laugh. He sure showed those marines. After breakfast and chores were done and over with, Usopp gathered the crew to tell a tale of the brave Captain Usopp's grand dream.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: So there's no confusion, the first part was a dream sequence, not a memory, and this is some point after the timeskip.**


End file.
